


Alone Time

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Brief Backstory, Community: femslashficlets, Distractions, F/F, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Kidnapping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley intended to keep her new little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets for prompt #038 alternate universes. This is a Supernatural - Hunters and Hunting AU.

Hayley spread out the map on the trunk of the Mustang. Elijah was unconscious in the backseat, where Hayley had left him after she used her water bottle to wipe the dried blood off his forehead and chin. He had tried to prevent the hunters from taking his brother Klaus, but had been beaten and knocked out in the process.

Hayley sighed and ran hands through her hair, tying it back into a no muss no fuss ponytail. Meanwhile, Elijah’s sister, Rebekah, was taking a look under the hood of the car, trying to figure out why it was smoking. Hayley turned her head slightly so she could see the briefest glimpse of Rebekah’s blonde hair, craning her neck to admire her boots. Despite being a hunter, Rebekah didn’t let that stop her from being fashion savvy. Even though Hayley, Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus lived on the road together, hunting down all manner of monsters, Rebekah always managed to have a new pair of shoes or jeans when Hayley took the time to look.

She had been with the Mikaelsons for a little less than a year now. Elijah had found her after a disastrous hunt and despite Klaus’ vehemence when it came to the prospect of her staying with them, Rebekah had put up a fight to keep her. Hayley suspected it was most likely because Rebekah was lonely, but she whispered in Hayley’s ear one night that: _us girls have got to stick together._

And stick together they did.

All four of them ate together, hunted together, even she and Rebekah slept in the same bed together. There was very little they didn’t do together. For being such a new addition, Hayley already felt like family to them. The open road was their home but for Hayley the Mikaelsons were also her home. She had never felt that with her real family, had never felt that with anyone before.

“How goes it with the search?” Rebekah shouted over to her, thick accent a soothing balm to Hayley’s worries.

Despite Klaus’ hard-to-like personality and often homicidal tendencies, he was as much a brother to Hayley as he was a blood brother of Elijah and Rebekah. Their group of four could feel a little stifling sometimes but it was just the four of them against the world, the world they kept hidden from humans as much as possible. Things happened: bullet holes and dislocated shoulders, kidnappings and the occasional torture by other hunters who didn’t tolerate their methods of hunting any more than they respected them letting those monsters go who were no threat, but regardless of the situation they always either healed or got out of it, finding each other again.

There was strength in that. There was family in _that._

Hayley didn’t look up. “How goes it with the engine?”

She could feel Rebekah at her back moments later. Despite her high-heeled boots, Rebekah could certainly sneak up on someone if she had a motive to, or the nerve. Her arms wrapped around Hayley’s waist, head moving until her hair was brushing against Hayley’s face. Hayley still looked down at the map but it was feigned interest.

“Elijah will be fine,” Rebekah reassured, cold hands folding over Hayley’s. “And Klaus will be hardly the worse for wear by the time we get to him. You know he’s used to this sort of treatment.” Hayley knew. Like she, the Mikaelsons never really had a family other than themselves. Elijah had no more than mentioned to her that his two other siblings had betrayed them, and that his father had abused Klaus and his mother had let it happen, with both railing against their children for becoming hunters. Their parents were dangerous, forever hunting the three Mikaelson siblings. Hayley knew it was foolish to stick around, but she considered herself to be in the fight with them.

And she would never abandon Rebekah. She loved her far too much for that.

Hayley turned her head and brushed her lips against Rebekah’s. She twirled around, facing Rebekah and letting her bend her over the back of the car. “I do love our alone time together,” Rebekah purred, running a hand up and down Hayley’s side underneath her jacket. Hayley moaned in agreement as Rebekah passed over undoing her belt and let her hands get right to it. 

“We have some time,” Hayley admitted. Heat pooled in her belly when Rebekah smiled in the crook of her neck.

**FIN**


End file.
